War Lock
by Belladonna Andromeda
Summary: Jiraiya knows he’ll get into trouble if they catch him watching them but they’re too busy to notice him. It’s like their in some magical cage that blocks all existence outside of it from their notice. NejiKiba. Lemonish


It happened every time. Every time they met each other something happened and they had to get away. Together. They had to run before the pleasure was too much and they would some desperate and drastic things in public. Though hardly anyone would complain when two handsome ninja's got it on in the middle of the street neither of them would bear the taunts, mocks, questions and remarks people would no doubt confront them with afterwards. And their parents... both shuddered at the thought of them knowing.

Neji and Kiba. The most unlikely people to meet in secret and have sex with such brain damaging pleasure. But they did. Every time they saw each other. Every time they happened to meet. It's not like they sought each other. No. Both of them tried to avoid one another because the pleasure of the sex was so intense that it scared them. And yet... they were at it again. Lost in their world of miracles. Realm of pleasure. Their personal little heaven which was reserved for just the two of them.

It was like they were at war with each other and themselves. They tried to put limits to their pleasure. They tried to keep their minds functioning throughout the sex. But they always failed. It frightened them. It literally hurt them. The intoxicating pleasure. The minute the had their rhythm going it was like a orb of magic had locked them inside. Away from the outside world. It was pure torture. Fear, pleasure, love, hate, denial, confusion and so many other emotions mixed into one overpowering storm of emotion. And once that storm had blown over they were gone. They could no longer think clearly. They could no longer bring themselves to care. They were no longer aware of silly things such as their genders, family differences, ninja ranks, missions and the fact that they were being watched. By none other then King of Perverts, Jiraiya. But that was an unimportant fact. Just like every other fact outside of their world.

What Jiraiya saw was two beautiful ninja making love with a passion he thought was impossible to achieve. It was so intense. The muscles they had developed through training and missions were flexing and stretching with every movement they made. Neji's magnificent hair was plastered to his beautiful damp back while the rest itched the chest of his temporary lover. Kiba's gorgeous thighs were spread so far that another Neji could've fitted easily inbetween them while his hips and a part of his buttcheeks were covered by the other ninja's pale hands.

Jiraiya was getting a little hot. He removed his upper clothing and placed it beside him on the tree branch before continuing spying on the unaware ninja's.

But Jiraiya also noticed the veil. A strong, invisible veil surrounding the two lovers as they lost themselves in the intense pleasure. The Sannin always thought the most beautiful type of sex could be compared to a dance. He had seen many beautiful displays. But none of them compared to what he was seeing now. This kind of sex was not comparable to a dance however. This sex was similar to a war. A war of magic. Between two mages who fought with the tools of pleasure and sin.

Neji was frowning. He tried not to concentrate of the pleasure but failed horribly. It was all he could concentrate on. It was all he could think about. It took all of his power not to scream out loud. Feeling lost and vulnerable he lowered his head into the crook of Kiba's neck. Engulved by the spicy scent of the other ninja he felt so much safer. He felt braver. Bigger. Like a hero. Like a king.

Kiba was trying his best to make as less noise as possible. It took a lot of energy. Energy he really didn't have. But when the Hyuuga placed his head in his neck he felt like he didn't have to control himself. It was alright. It was okay. No one was asking him to be big and strong. Nobody was asking for a savior or a 'masculine' guy.

Jiraiya watched with widening eyes as Neji sped up the pace before both younger ninja's let out a short cry and orgasmed. He swallowed deeply as he saw a thick white substance leak down Kiba's thighs. And then he just remember that he forgot to take notes. But that wouldn't be a problem. Something like this wouldn't be forgotten so easily. No. He would _never_ forget them.

_It's getting hot_

_Oh so hot, baby_

_You drove me crazy_

_Give me all you got_

_Let me be your whore_

_Have sex like we're at war_

_I'm in a War Lock_

_Trapped in a cage_

_Enslaved by a mage_

_It's getting so hot, oh so hot – hot _

_Baby, in this War Lock..._

000

Another Neji/Kiba lemonish oneshot! Hope you guys liked it. Please review!


End file.
